


[Podfic] Everyone Said So

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inadvertant Psychological Harm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Twin Mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofEveryone Said Soby Magi_SilverwolfAuthor's summary:They were exactly what everyone said they were. (Or why you should raise your children as individuals rather than part of a unit.)
Relationships: The Patil Twins - Relationship, The Weasley Twins - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Everyone Said So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone Said So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854665) by [Magi_Silverwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf). 



> I originally recorded this for Voiceteam, but then I hit points camp before I edited it . . .

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/everyone-said-so) | 00:04:31


End file.
